


What Pleases You

by Dynobot_Slam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Big Bottom, Blow Jobs, Checking of Consent, Dorks in Love, First Time Topping, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Little Top, M/M, Mini/Maxi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynobot_Slam/pseuds/Dynobot_Slam
Summary: This is just fluffy sexy times between Tailgate and Cyclonus as Cyclonus teaches his mini how to dom and spike.—Inspired heavily bySchandbringer's comicshere,here, andhere. :)





	What Pleases You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Sunshine/gifts).



> This is mostly for my bf who is shamelessly self-indulgent like me. :)

"Cy-Cyclonus, I'm not sure if—"

"Hush. You will do exceptionally well. You are a quick learner, and you want to please me, do you not?" Big claws came up to cradle a tiny white helm and Tailgate's vents 'whooshed' out hot air. 

"More than anything..."

Cyclonus chuckled and pulled his minicon close, pressing his lips along his helm gently. "Then all you must do is tell me what you want. Tell me what pleases  _you_." He pulled away to gaze into his lover's blue visor. 

Tailgate seemed to war within himself for a moment, no doubt battling his shyness with his want to take care of his larger lover. He glanced back up at Cyclonus, visor bright.

"Cyclonus, I want you to eat m-me out!" Tailgate's chassis heaved with the intakes he was taking to calm his spinning spark. He could feel his cheeks heating up with the amount of energon pooling into the area. 

Cyclonus chuckled softly, ancient engine rumbling in a deep purr, before he trailed kisses down his lover's round blue chassis. He pressed heavy intention into each kiss as if trying to press his very emotions through Tailgate's frame and directly into his precious spark.

He stopped just above his pelvic plating and rumbled a soft phrase in primal vernacular that made even himself blush just a bit, not to mention Tailgate who nearly overloaded at such erotic prose. 

His panels snapped back eagerly, and Cyclonus wasted no time in ghosting hot breath over his pretty little valve and pressing a long lick along the slit, delving his glossa between the lips hungrily. He pressed his palms against Tailgate's hips, digits pressing into seams to tease sensitive wires and help build charge. 

"Oh gosh, Cyclonus! That, uhm, feels great! Just—ooh!—keep doing that!" 

Cyclonus only moved back just enough to suck on Tailgate's lips to catch all of the lubricant, just to press an insistent glossa back in to keep drinking. He'd keep this up for the rest of his functioning if Tailgate wished.

He loved this bot and each and every sound that came from his vocalizer. He opened his mouth wider, using his upper lip to rub against Tailgate's pulsing node while he glossa-fragged him. 

He felt a tentative servo come up and brought one of his own to Tailgate's to guide him to his horn. Once he guided Tailgate's digits into a grip, he groaned and brought his own servo back down.

He could tell Tailgate was close and he doubled down, drinking his lover like a starving mechanimal. It was bliss when his minicon whispered his name reverently before thrusting down on his glossa and trembling all around him.

He was chuffing when he pulled away, condensation dripping from both their frames. Tailgate looked blissed out and unfocused, so it was a surprise when he spoke.

"You, uh, did great Cyclonus! G-good job; thank you." He made grabby servos, and Cyclonus obediently went into his arms. 

"Your pleasure is mine, Tailgate," he murmured, love a weighted feeling in his spark. "What else may I do for you?" 

Tailgate looked confused for a moment before he caught on. Cyclonus waited patiently and was pleased, and surprised, when Tailgate confidently spoke up.

"Suck my spike?" Though Cyclonus's pregnant pause of surprise only made him anxious. "Uhm, but only if you don't mind of course!"

Cyclonus came to himself and shook his helm lightly. "I would love to suck your spike. Your pleasure is mine, remember?" He nuzzled into his lover's mask and wasted no time in going directly for his mini's spike. 

The member was already pressurizing by the time Cyclonus got down to it, and he wrapped a servo around it lightly, stroking. He loved Tailgate's spike; it just fit him so well. Beautifully white, the standard biolights light it subtly in a blue glow, creating an almost ethereal air about it. Its girth and length were big for a minicon, but it was another testament to how special his conjunx was. 

Cyclonus went down for the second time, easily taking half of Tailgate's member in one go. He heard Tailgate's high squeak and chuckled around the head of the spike in his intake, prompting a low moan. He began bobbing his head, wet slurping a backdrop to Tailgate's moans and sighs. 

Tailgate wasn't necessarily more sensitive in his spike, rather he rarely used it. He was more used to valve stimulation, so when Cyclonus got the pleasure of sucking his spike, he tried to make it last. He wanted Tailgate to feel worshipped and loved. He wanted to ensure that his perfect little conjunx knew just how precious he was. 

He drug his glossa up the underside of Tailgate's spike and felt that tiny servo come up to his horn again. As Tailgate stroked liquid pleasure into his sensornet, Cyclonus focused on servicing his spike.

He swallowed every thick inch until the head bumped against the back of his intake. One tentative swallow later, and Tailgate's cock was as deep in Cyclonus's intake as it could go. He swallowed once, then twice before pulling away and bobbing again, content to listen to his lover's soft sighs and high keens. 

It wasn't until Tailgate begged him for release that he relented and swallowed the minibot down again, deepthroating him like before. Tailgate positively vibrated as his charge was released, and Cyclonus swallowed every drop of his transfluid eagerly. He made sure to lick Tailgate clean before rising up to stroke his helm adoringly. 

"Mhn, Cyclonus, thank you."

"Always a pleasure, dear one. I could service you for eons and never tire of your taste and sounds." He rubbed his nose over Tailgate's mask, loving, not only the sound but, the feeling of his giggles washing over him. He spike and valve both throbbed painfully, but nothing was more important than how Tailgate was feeling. 

Tailgate nuzzled him in return and brought up a servo to pet the big mech's cheek as his great engine rumbled a purr through both their frames. His servo was captured and littered with soft kisses warm with love and exertion. There was no one he felt safer with. 

No one knew Tailgate like Cyclonus, and no one had ever loved him like Cyclonus did. Even if he was lackluster, or boring, or just terrible, Cyclonus wouldn't judge him. He'd teach him and help him to get better. With that thought in mind, he gathered his courage and spoke softly.

"You haven't overloaded, Cyclonus. Can I—I mean, I really want to spike you. Will you teach me?"

Cyclonus cycled his optics and nodded slowly before he demurely lidded his optics and breathily assented. "Yes, Tailgate, please..."

He shifted, splaying himself on his back, and waited for Tailgate to come between his thighs before he snapped his panels back, proud spike already glistening and pressurized and valve dripping with his arousal. 

Tailgate tentatively splayed his servos over Cyclonus's spike; he was more confident, more experienced in this area, and it showed when he adjusted his grip and tugged on the head just the way Cyclonus liked. The purple jet moaned and Tailgate took a shaky invent. He stroked Cyclonus for a few more moments before reaching towards his valve. 

"I'm going to stretch you now. Is that okay?"

 "Yes, please."

Tailgate's mask crinkled in the corners in what Cyclonus knew was a smile. He took in a breathy moan when Tailgate's two digits pushed into him, and though they weren't long, there was a thickness to them that had Cyclonus breathless.

Tailgate worked him slowly, gently, one servo on his spike to tease just a little. He was more confident here, having the gist of what to do since Cyclonus had done this to him a million times already. He added another digit, thrusting and spreading, and used his thumb to rub against Cyclonus's node.

Cyclonus's vents shuttered closed for a moment before reopening with a clatter. His claws twisted in the meshes that lined their berth. "Am I hurting you, Cyclonus?"

The jet almost groaned at the lack of sensation as Tailgate stopped. "No. Do not ask again. You are perfect."

He moaned when those digits came back and Tailgate popped another in. The stretch felt amazing, and he could only guess at how it would feel to have the other's spike in him. Impatiently, Cyclonus chuffed but didn't dare to direct any of that towards his lover.

Instead, he gripped Tailgate's helm and curled in to press needy kisses to his visor. "Please, Tailgate. I'm ready, and I need your spike. I need you."

He felt Tailgate nod and released him after pressing a few more kisses to his helm. He was trembling, or maybe that was Tailgate, but he couldn't wait to have his lover filling him. Tailgate's servo came down to guide his spike, and the fit was perfect. His lover slid in smooth, the burning of his calipers stretching making it just that much more pleasurable. 

Once Tailgate was sheathed fully, he paused. Panting intakes was the only noise for the moment as Tailgate waited to cool down before he prematurely overloaded. Cyclonus was warm, slick, and surprisingly tight. Soothingly, he rubbed his thumb along his lover's thigh. 

"I'm moving now," he murmured softly before pulling halfway out and thrusting in slowly. The feeling was incredible, almost like Cyclonus was deepthroating him again, except even better! He was so soft and Tailgate felt every flutter of his valve.

Cyclonus rested back against their berth, using a servo to quiet himself. Tailgate was amazing; he was just as thick as Cyclonus had hoped, and he'd picked up a bit of technique.

He knew not to just thrust wildly, and he ground their array together on deep thrusts. He was doing so well, and Cyclonus didn't have the spark to try and correct or teach him when he was doing more than enough to get him off. Unfortunately, Tailgate got nervous because he couldn't hear him or see his face, so his thrusts stopped, and he panted for a moment before finally catching his breath. 

"C-can you feel it? I'm not t-too small, am I? If you don't like it then—"

"Don't you dare stop! I can feel you, and no, you aren't too small. So, don't stop! Please don't stop! I've never received interfacing this good! Primus, Tailgate, my spark is going to explode with how good I feel!"

Tailgate paused for a meant more, not even breathing before he giggled lightly. "Okay, okay." 

He picked up thrusting again. "Jeeze, all you had to say was don't stop."

Cyclonus huffed but it turned into a low moan when Tailgate used a particularly harsh thrust. His minicon finally found his pace and confidently keep going. Cyclonus could feel the charge traveling from his pedes and helm towards his array, and he couldn't hold it back.

He came with a shout, transfluid coating his abdomen as his calipers cycled down and his valve slickened. Tailgate wasn't far behind, and he felt his smaller lover empty inside of him; he held him close and kept him inside for a moment longer, reveling in the feeling, before he let him pull out. 

"Wow, Cyclonus, you're really amazing, you know that? Gosh, you're so handsome and you're so nice to me!" Tailgate positively glowed with joy.

"Hn. I believe I should be saying that to you. Come on now, no one will be in the washracks, let us clean ourselves then we can watch that movie Swerve let you borrow, yes?"

Tailgate's visor widened with surprised elation. "I love you so much, Cyclonus!" He scrambled off the berth and lifted Cyclonus in both his arms before high tailing it to the communals. He didn't have to hear Cyclonus to know that he'd replied into the kiss he leveled on his hood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any and all feedback. :)
> 
> Also, I have a Discord server for Transformers Roleplaying. ;) https://discord.gg/uwHpRm8


End file.
